Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. 'Lannister torturer ' The picture is really low quality in that you can not see him clearly. :I vote we keep it, although it is a poor quality image it is the best available of this background character.--Opark 77 12:41, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Dalbridge Why do you want to delete this page on Dalbridge. This is my first time contributing, and judging from next episodes preview we'll see more of this character. :Because no character named Dalbridge has appeared in the TV series and this is a wiki about the TV series.--Opark 77 09:45, May 8, 2012 (UTC) House Reed I'm still trying to figure out, if they eliminated the Reed children from the TV show, but they are very important in the books. And also for the background and therefor the general understanding. Do not delete! Why is this page being deleted? Does this mean ther's no chance of the Reed kids appearing on the show? Boo urns :I nominated House Reed for deletion because no such house has appeared or been mentioned on the TV series and this is a wiki about the TV series, NOT the books. Our content reflects announced information about the series but in no way influences what course the show will take in the future.--Opark 77 09:45, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Now that they have been confirmed for Season 3 the House Reed article is back up.--Opark 77 12:41, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Release of Jaime Lannister Delete. So far I don't think this event, while extremely important, merits an article of its own, just like the death of Jon Arryn, which triggers all the events of the series, or the elevation of Ned Stark to Hand of the King. Battles, duels, executions and massacres--Gonzalo84 16:23, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Delete. This page should have been deleted out of hand, and doesn't even merit a formal vote.--The Dragon Demands 18:35, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Delete. It isn't a battle or a qualifiable 'event' in the same league of importance.--Werthead 02:02, May 31, 2012 (UTC) We shouldn't have this conversation here but on Category talk:Candidates for deletion because it will then be preserved after the article is deleted. Obviously the consensus here is delete. Perhaps when one of my fellow admins pulls the trigger on that they could consider moving this discussion.--Opark 77 06:34, May 31, 2012 (UTC) It seems I am very much in the minority for considering this a reasonable idea. My reasoning was that it is a significant event in the War of the Five Kings that it would be useful to link to from other pages in that sequence of articles. We have articles in that sequence that are for non-battles e.g. Surrender of the Crag and Assassination of Renly I. Would my fellow editors care to explain their reasons for wanting to delete it?--Opark 77 12:41, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Well, I didn't create the "Surrender of the Crag", but the Assassination involved two opposed parties, a pseudo-duel. It's comparable to similar articles on other wikis.--Gonzalo84 06:49, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Well, "Assasination of Renly I" was basically a stand-in for the "Siege of Storm's End" page from AWOIAF, but as they didn't introduce Storm's End in the TV show yet, it required artful renaming...--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:33, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Bolton Rebellion Only just made this page, I'm not much of a wikigoer, but I think it is important people know about the Bolton's rebellion; while it is a significant event, it also shows the differences in House Stark and Lannister; House Stark offered mercy to their enemies, whereas the Lannisters simply destroyed those who rebelled against them (House Reyne). At least help me improve the page rather than delete it. Thedoucheinthenorth 21:41, June 3, 2012 (UTC) The Undying Ones I have nominated this for deletion as the Undying Ones were essentially written out of the show. I think we should limit them to being mentioned in the "In the books" section of our Warlocks of Qarth article and the "Valar Morghulis" article and delete this stub article.--Opark 77 (talk) 07:27, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Iron Throne room I am working on the Iron Throne room Page adding more photos and building in discussion of how the room has changed through the different reigns of Targaryen, Baratheon, and Baratheon/Lannister. I haven't even put in the part about Daenerys and her vision of it in ruins in the snow. I don't think it should be merged into the iron throne page. The Iron Throne is a single object and has it's own history to discuss. So I don't think it should be deleted.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 20:14, November 30, 2012 (UTC) I have added a lot more to this page. I think the title of the page should be changed from the Iron Throne room to the "Great Hall", as that is how the room is referred to in the book. The Dragon Demands says I can't link a video, I've seen other videos posted can someone one tell me how to do this or if it's Ok. I suppose I could link to a blog and then link to the video. Would someone get back to me about that, please. Anyway, I'm still working on the page.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 22:51, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Boy of House Tarly I vote not to delete. This is a decent page and this reminisce was a good scene, one of Mark Addy's best. Also, there isn't enough about the Battle of Summerhall and this could be a link. The Seven Don't know why this page is up for deleting, because I think it's quite important both in the series as in the books to know the 7. Certainly with the eye on the coming of another god. The information should stay available in my opinion. MIGR (talk) 08:43, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :I only thought we should delete it for being redundant with "Faith of the Seven"...until in later seasons, when we get more images of artwork depicting the Seven (statues and such). I do sort of hope they eventually make a full Great Sept of Baelor set...but on their budget, who knows...--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:48, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Game of Thrones magazine covers These should be in the Season 2 galleries. Period. They are not even from the official GoT magazine.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:04, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :Wait, which official magazine?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:09, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ::http://winteriscoming.net/2012/12/winteriscoming-net-contributes-to-game-of-thrones-magazine/ --Gonzalo84 (talk) 21:31, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think that's actually an "official" magazine, it even says "unofficial" in the cover headline -- though I do put much faith in it, it's made by WinterIsComing.net, and was meant as a one-off special, not an ongoing fanzine. But yeah it's well-known enough (from WinterIsComing.net) to be "functionally official" -- I mean it has citable interviews and everything. But I digress....I agree, there shouldn't be a page for just "magazine covers".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:49, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :Although very nice, they're not worth an entire page in my opinion. :MIGR (talk) 09:09, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Main Title Oppose: The main title should not be deleted. It should be expanded since it's so bare bones nothing right now. It's a very important part of the TV series. CestWhat (talk) 02:56, March 25, 2013 (UTC) It's already covered by the Season 1 Soundtrack page.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:05, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :Totally not enough. It's just a list of tracks. The theme song is played every single episode and majorly important. There are interviews with Djawadi, Benioff, Weiss, etc... explaining the genesis of the songs as well its importance. There are the award nominations for it, the technical aspects of the melody, the history of the recording. Can't really call yourself a fan of this show is you don't get chills from that song coming out your television set. CestWhat (talk) 03:14, March 25, 2013 (UTC) ...such information would go on the Season 1 Soundtrack page, and only gradually be split off into separate articles if it got too long. "technical aspects of the melody"? Wow, enlighten us. If you want such an article on the Main Title, if you think there's enough material to justify its own separate page, then write it yourself. Don't just claim "this deserves it's own page" then leave it practically blank. What "technical aspects"? Have you found links to all of them? There's a clear list of things to do to prepare for Season 3's premiere...cleaning up the soundtracks, wasting finite time to hunt down links to interviews about the main title and explain the technical aspects of its melody, are fairly LOW on the "To Do" list. We're busy getting ready for Season 3. Thus, if you wanted a Main Title page, you have to write it yourself. ARE THERE technical aspects of the melody you can think of right now, something you heard in an interview? Or are you just assuming that?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:23, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :Did I ask you to write or did you ever offer to write? No, you just wanted it deleted. Complain about leaving it blank, it's still better then just deleting it. Condesending about appreciating music isn't very nice. CestWhat (talk) 03:27, March 25, 2013 (UTC) ::It can either be written or it can be deleted, it cannot be blank. You haven't justified why a separate page on the Main Title even needs to exist outside of "Season 1 Soundtrack" -- you claim there are all sorts of info and "technical aspects of the melody" which would justify splitting it off from the soundtrack page. By all means, please provide these links, to justify splitting it off. I'm not going to waste time hunting for these links you seem to know of, while we're trying to get ready for Season 3. Otherwise, without links and more info, there is no justification for having such a page.--The Dragon Demands (talk) ...I'm not being "condescending"; I asked you to justify why we should split off "Main Title" as a separate article from "Season 1 Soundtrack"; you claimed that information existed to justify that. Then, when pressed, your actual demand is to leave the "Main Title" page blank...that isn't "condescending" - I ordered you to justify its inclusion with more information, and you haven't.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:33, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :I never wrote I wanted it to be blank. You are just misreading that on purpose. I know it's just language, but would you please stop using terms like "ordering" and "demanding" all the time. I know what you are trying to say, but it comes off really bossy. You're an admin and that's great and you do a lot of work for this wiki. You aren't my assignment editor. I was posting an idea on the TalkPage to discuss and often I do this for my own benefit as in the Family Tree Templates. I wrote out things to update and then, not that second, but I did it. I don't think it's that helpful to just be. It would be nicer to be encouraged than this. CestWhat (talk) 03:44, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :"Complain about leaving it blank, it's still better then just deleting it." - your words. And I directly state that it would be better to delete it and merge it with "Season 1 Soundtrack" than to leave a blank page. You quite clearly said it is better to leave a blank page than to delete it...I say the opposite. The third option, having a full page...if you want to spend time writing up a "Main Title" page, please do so immediately otherwise it will stay deleted.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:53, March 25, 2013 (UTC) 7, 2014 (UTC) "Season 2" character pages These pages do not add anything to the wiki, as all of the information on them can be found on the characters' pages. Nobody has made any pages like this for season 3 and a lot of the season 2 pages are incomplete, so clearly no one is bothered to maintain these pages. Greater Good 13:05, March 6, 2014 (UTC) : I agree we should strive for single, concise and comprehensive articles. I understand the desire to split pages up to prevent load times being dragged down, but when the logic isn't applied consistently it just doesn't work. The True Blood Wiki is proof of that. Wookiepedia have articles (Palpatine) that are far longer than anything we are likely to ever have, and they manage just fine.-- 13:45, March 6, 2014 (UTC) ::I agree fully, Greater Good. It was a mistake to make them in the first place, I never made any attempt to update them. Did we really need a "Xaro season 2" or "Qhorin Season 2" article? Those characters only appeared in Season 2! As you'll note, I made no attempt to continue them in Season 3, so anyone who wanted them in Season 3 didn't keep up. I would, however, caution that we should copy-paste useful info from the "Season 2" sub-pages back into the main character articles before we delete the sub-pages.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:44, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Let's see now, these are all of the ones which I think exist: *Osha *Stannis *Brienne *XARO AND QHORIN?! *Yara *Shae *Daenerys *Cersei *Margaery *Bronn *Bran *Jaime *Jon *Samwell *Jeor *Jorah *Tywin *Varys *Baelish *Gendry *Tyrion *Arya *Sansa *Sandor *Robb *Daenerys *Catelyn *Theon *Davos --The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:25, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :I agree they must be deleted. Like I said before, we are not in the business of doing shot-by-shot recaps that end up being detailed summaries of entire episodes, even scenes where the characters in question don't even appear.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 03:56, April 5, 2014 (UTC) All season 1, 2, 3, and 4 character pages need to be removed. In the characters page, there needs to be 4 headers explaining the reoccurring characters in each season for each character. Separate pages are not needed. ::So, are they going to be deleted then? -- 17:52, August 6, 2015 (UTC) They're on the to-do list, but we might want to save info from them, and we're backlogged with other work at the moment.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:44, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Kinvara's titles Flame of Truth, Light of Wisdom, and First Servant of the Lord of Light are all titles that have been mentioned exactly once, with no explanation apart from who holds them. Unlike the titles of the King on the Iron Throne, they don't seem to have major plot relevance nor are they given enough attention in the books to warrant "in the books" sections. --Ragestorm (talk) 16:11, May 24, 2016 (UTC) It's quite obvious who Jon Snow's father is. Who else would it be, other than Rhaegar. He stayed with Lyanna for a while in the Tower of Joy making him most likely the father. I think you should put: Rhaegar: Possible father 03:16, June 28, 2016 (UTC) List of Deceased Characters Why is this page being deleted? This is my first time making a page and as far as I can see there is nothing wrong with the page and all the information is correct. I have been keeping a list of all the character deaths for quite some time and thought it would be nice to share it with everyone as I have not been able to find a good detailed list like it online at all. If someone could explain why it is being deleted that would be nice. Please keep it on here for other people to enjoy. Thanks - Chekaz (talk) 11:47, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Category for LGBT? TheBigMassiveArkhamFan(TheBigMassiveArkhamFan (talk) 17:17, July 15, 2016 (UTC)) They don't necessarily use such categories in-universe. Medieval Europe didn't actually have a heterosexual/homosexual dichotomy.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:51, July 15, 2016 (UTC) : Read the page for Gender and Sexuality. The medieval world did not conceptualize the world as we do. — Ser Eric of Arbor (talk) 06:02, April 14, 2019 (UTC) Dragonstone Throne Room After consideration i do think this that this page should be deleted. I realise that is was a mistake to dedicate a page to this single room with only brief infromation. I will merge the information onto the Dragonstone (castle) page as was suggested to me. However i am not sure how to delete it. Can someone please show me how. --Mattman15 (talk) 11:51, June 23, 2018 (AEST) I did it. Since you are not an admin, you can't do it yourself. Regards, Ser Shield McShield (talk) 17:50, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Military strenght Why? Many people ask this topic and there has never been a total work that condenses everything. I know that the show have a lack of coherence in the size of the armies, and that page did´t have references yet, but i see all the work of this Reddit page (https://www.reddit.com/r/gameofthrones/comments/9czrl8/spoilers_game_of_thrones_army_sizes/) i want to bring them here. How this page is saved from be deleted, i´m tired to see my page in Candidates for deletion.Jon Humbert (talk) 23:33, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Telltale and Blu ray I want help about the forces mentioned in the Telltale game and blu ray (especially the War of the Five Kings Feature, the Dance of Dragons and Histories and Lore Jon Humbert (talk) 19:57, October 1, 2018 (UTC) 1 - People do seem to enjoy it. 2 - The TV series has been laughably inconsistent on this point as the plot demands - up to and including randomly declaring that the Tyrell army that won the Battle of the Blackwater in Season 2 was now "never strong warriors" by Season 7, just because they wanted to stop that plotline. 3 - If we don't have a separate page on it, people will guess about it in the main pages for "The North", "the Iron Islands", etc. So in principle, I think it might be better to leave the page up...just as an outlet for anyone who wants to have fun spending time debating that. Keeps it out of the other pages and makes things less cluttered.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:21, October 1, 2018 (UTC) I agree that the basic idea is good, but the page is flooded with errors of all kinds (I corrected some) - spelling (look at the headline of this section), punctuation, grammar, poor phrasing of sentences and whole paragraphs; the most common error is that the writer does not distinguish between plural and sigular forms ("Robb have"); furthermore, the page does not include even one reference. A user cannot just throw numbers and state "House X has X soldiers" without referring to the episodes. It does not work this way. I wrote a comment about the above in the user's page. If the page is not fixed soon, I believe it should be deleted. Moonracer (talk) 14:51, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Forgive me my English and also that I have not put references, as I said the article is based on the subreddit that I mentioned and there are seven seasons to see and verify.Jon Humbert (talk) 16:19, October 8, 2018 (UTC) Second Parley in King's Landing Delete: Everything that's (supposed to be) on that page is detailed in Battle of King's Landing. Pre-battle parleys aren't events on their own. --Potsk (talk) 17:53, May 9, 2019 (UTC) : How would this differ from the Dragonpit Summit? — Ser Eric of Arbor (talk) 18:45, May 11, 2019 (UTC) :: The Dragonpit Summit is an officially-named, isolated, and significant event that an entire episode was dedicated to. This one is just a pre-battle parley, something that happens very frequently. --Potsk (talk) 06:15, May 12, 2019 (UTC) ::: I looked and found no other parleys (other than the aforementioned) had a page, so I agree. We can include the information on the Parley page, so Delete. — Ser Eric of Arbor (talk) 07:02, May 12, 2019 (UTC) ::::Deleted. - 12:38, May 12, 2019 (UTC) High Hermitage Would someone explain why High Hermitage is scheduled for deletion immediately after being published and being lore-accurate? Izaniya1 (talk) 01:55, May 23, 2019 (UTC) :It's not lore-accurate because it has never once been mentioned in the show or any of the featurettes. We have AWOIAF for the books. --Potsk (talk) 01:59, May 23, 2019 (UTC) When was Starfall or the Torrentine mentioned then? Izaniya1 (talk) 02:03, May 23, 2019 (UTC) :Starfall is in "House Dayne", a Histories & Lore featurette, and the Torentine is visible on maps. --Potsk (talk) 02:13, May 23, 2019 (UTC) ::Starfall is also in "The Book of Brothers" text that appears on-screen. Both times. MatthewOne (talk) 02:16, May 23, 2019 (UTC) You lot have mentioned High Hermitage on the main Dayne page yet never made a page for it. I'm pretty sure you guys also follow the books because you've mentioned them and linked them in pretty much every page. You also have characters who I believe were never mentioned in the show on the main Dayne page. I'm only trying to contribute and expand the lore on here. Izaniya1 (talk) 02:52, May 23, 2019 (UTC) :Postk and MatthewOne are correct: since the term has never been mentioned in the show or in any of the featurettes (like "Histories & Lore") - there is no reason to make an article of it. :You claim that "You lot have mentioned High Hermitage on the main Dayne page yet never made a page for it" - but it is mentioned exactly once in the "House Dayne" article, and only in the "In the books" section. :You also claim that "You also have characters who I believe were never mentioned in the show on the main Dayne page" - which characters you mean? All of them (except Edric and Darkstar, who are mentioned only in the "In the books" section) have been mentioned either in the show or in "Histories & Lore". In general, people and places which are mentioned in the books only - can be mentioned in this wikipedia only in the "In the books" section of the relevant article. Moonracer (talk) 07:15, May 23, 2019 (UTC)